Corpse Party Descending Darkness Chapter 5
Yuma, Rin, and Sae travel through the half of the 2nd wing they were given. They found nothing of interest so far. Sae stretches her arms tired of walking. She watched Yuma and Rin sit down unable to walk no more. "Too... much... fucking... walking..." Rin says. "I tried getting you two some more endurance years ago you know." Sae says. "Whatever." Rin replied back. "You can be the athlete of the family. I'll stick to my books reading from class." "Well right now there is no choice. Get up and lets go." Sae says. "I really can't walk anymore." Yuma says with sigh and leans on Rin. Sae did not reply at all. She seemed to be thinking. Eventually Sae sat down with Yuma and Rin. "Fine. We'll rest then." Sae says. She closes her eyes and passes out unknowing she was tired. "Rin... should we tell your sister when she wakes up?" Yuma asked. "I think we should at a better time." Rin says with a smile. They lean on each other shoulders and closes their eyes. "I hate this place." Yuma whined. "I want to go home." "Me too. But we will get home. Very soon I think." Rin says trying to cheer her up. But Rin felt like she was lying. "I know it must be true if you're saying it." Yuma smiles cuddling up closer to Rin. They both rest. _______________________________________________________________ The man smiles. He has spiked black hair, blue eyes, and is a tad muscular. He wore a all grey school uniform. "Hello. My name is Michida. I came with Sarah Hatomi and Ryuu Sephis in hopes to find you and your friends. Mostly family though." He said. "Yeah thanks," Akira says sarcastically. "At least I"m honest," Michida said. "Those screams earlier then... It was Sarah-san," Aya says tearing up. "I guess so. I never heard her scream before." Michida says with a shrug. Aya sinks to the ground crying in her knees frightened. Akira tries to comfort her. Rukia spoke,"So my brother came?" "Yes he did. I'm surprised your sister did not come though." Michda says rubbing his chin a bit. "You two are close. Anyway where are the others?" "We all kinda... gotten split up." "I see. Well I talked to some people from my school and learned a thing or two about this place. How many of you are alive?" "Us three. Yuma, Sae, and Rin, you, maybe Miku, maybe Sarah which is highly unlikely at this point, and Ryuu...maybe." Akira says. "Miku?" "Long purple hair." Akira said. "Ah... Well sorry to inform you ah.... mister..." "Akira Kato." "That Miku is dead. Saw her body myself." "Excuse me?" Akira says angrily getting up not worrying about Aya no more. His anger swelled through him. "Are you are trying to tell me that my little sister is dead!" "Yes sir I am." "Don't bull shit with me on this BOY. My sister ain't dead." Akira yelled. "She most definitely is." "Fucking bull shit she is not!" "I'll show you if I have to." "And we will see no body because SHE IS NOT DEAD!" "I suggest you calm down." "To hell I will. A strange guy I never seen before came and told me my sister was dead. How would you feel if it was you!" "Michida stop!" Aya yelled. "You're just pissing him off more." "What would he do? I'm not scared of him or anyone here." "Michida please stop." Rukia says. "You guys can argue about this later." "There will not be a argument later because I know she is alive!" Akira yelled. "You'll see soon enough. Anyway now back to what I said earlier. I know the way out." Michida says. Akira shakes his head and shrugs as if he did not believe him. Michida starts to explain. "You can stay if you want. I didn't come here to save you after all. Anyway you'll need to get the other three members of your group and locate a black plush cat and Sachiko's tongue. It will appease her so you can redo the charm you all sorely messed up and leave this place." "So it's that simple?" Aya asked. "Well, you have the impending threat of death so yeah it's that simple." Aya squeaked a bit. "What?" Michida continues. "Are you the new Yuma of the group?" "Hey leave her alone." Akira's voice was threatening. "She does not need you to torture her." "I just told you guys how you can escape." Michida then shrugs. "Whatever. I'm gonna look for Ryuu you ungrateful morons." He turns to leave and Rukia grabs his arm. "I'll come with you. I need to find my brother." She says. "Alright. You may come if you want." He said. "But I'm not going anywhere with grey head boy there." Akira just flips Michida off." Yeah yeah up yours too." Rukia turns to her friends. "I"m sorry I must go. But I need to find my brother." She says. "I understand Rukia. You watch yourself. I don't trust him one bit." Akira says. "Wish you luck Rukia-san." Aya says. Aya and Akira waved Rukia off as she ran away with Michida. Aya turns to Akira and looked at his face. "Do you think we will see them again?" "I think we may see Rukia again. I hope we don't see that Michida guy again though. He seems trouble." Akira says. He returns a look to her. "Lets go." He then smiles. "I'm gonna get you home." Aya smiles at him and hugged him. "We'll get home together. Leave this evil place behind us." Akira hugs her back and says gently, "I know we will." They broke off the hug and moved on the opposite direction Michida and Rukia went. They eventually made it to the 2nd wing entrance. The ground begun to shake and the hole repaired itself. Akira and Aya were use to the earthquakes so when it started to rumble they leaned on the walls as support til the shaking stopped. They moved across to the door Yuma, Sae, and Rin went through. "They shouldn't of made it too far." "But it's been like an hour since we all gotten split up. They could be dead." Aya says. "You shouldn't say such things. It's not you. We'll find them alive and well. I promise you that." "Don't make a girl a pro..." "Please don't reference that game. I've played it." "What game?" Aya asked. "You never heard of Halo? That is the game you were gonna reference right?" "I was not aware I was gonna reference a game I never played." "Oh man you're missing out. I'll show you the game sometime when we escape. Also I never make promises I know I can't keep." Akira says. "Well prove it hot shot." Aya says with a wink. "Oh I will." He says with an wink back. They moved forward making it to stairs. One leading down and one up. "Ladies pick." "Up." "Alright then." The two moved to the stairs to the right which lead up. Getting up the stairs they find a door and another set of stairs. The stairs to the left of them and the door at the center of the wall ahead of them. They crossed the room going through the door which lead to a L-shaped room. There was hole and a corpse next to each other and a hole blocking the path ahead of them. "Maybe they came across here but the earthquake broke the floor?" Akira suggested. "Or they are through the other set of stairs." Aya says. "Or that. Lets go." They go back to the stairs and went up. When they got up the stairs they say a lone open door with a bloody girl standing in the doorway. She was almost the same size as Yuma. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink version of the Akita school uniform. But the uniform was drenched in blood. Her face was half burnt. She was smiling and lifted up a head. It was some stranger the two did not know but she slowly raised her other hand which held a two knifes. She throw one to Akira. "This man lost the fight with me. How do you think you will fair?" She said laughing manically. "Sarah? In god's name are you doing?" Akira says surprised. "Passing the time. killing." She laughed again. "What happened to you?" Aya asked. "Sachiko burned me. It hurt a bit but after awhile it felt great. It filled me with the rage I needed to final go poof." "She clearly lost it Aya. Yuma will be extremely sad." Akira says. "Yuma? My weak ass sister? Ha! I'm surprize she is still alive... well if you guys ever saw her. I"ll kill her next maybe." "Sarah this isn't you..." "Don't try to reason with me you crazy boy." Sarah threw the head of the man she killed at Akira hitting him in the chest knocking him back down the stairs. Aya picks up the knife Sarah threw at them earlier and blocked Sarah's incoming attack. Sarah kicked Aya back down the stair making Aya drop the knife. She landed next to Akira who was knocked out cold. Aya quickly gets up and moves out of the way as Sarah lands where Aya was shoving the knife into the floor. Aya kicks Sarah away before she could pull the knife back out and punches Sarah in the face. Sarah slaps Aya's right side of her face and gut punches her with her other hand and knees her in the face. Aya staggers back and spits out some blood. Sarah smiles widely. "Heh. Seems I got your boyfriend. You'll be see him real soon in the after life." She taunted Aya. Aya screams and round house kicked Sarah's face surprising her. Sarah got turned around. Aya pulls up the knife from the floor and Sarah ran to her with the other knife Aya dropped a few moments ago. Aya swung her knife at Sarah but she dodged the attack. Sarah grabs Aya's arm and stabbed her in her side. Aya coughs out blood and fell to the floor holding her wound and dropped her knife. Sarah kicks the knife close to Akira and turns around facing Aya back turned to Akira. "This is good night it seems." Sarah cackles. She quickly turned around hearing movement. Akira stood up holding the knife. "Fight someone who can fight." Akira said. He points the knife at Sarah. His face seemed grim. Like he was angry, ready to kill. Aya never seen Akira this angry before besides the time someone tried bullying him and her. He readies the knife for a fight. "Ah big man ready to fight?" Sarah says cocky like letting her arms down. Aya could not move to help Akira as the two commenced battle. Their knifes quickly locked onto each other. Sparks flew out. Sarah showed more tactics as if she was going easy on Aya before. Akira was only getting angrier. .Sarah tries to swing her knife but Akira grabbed her knife arm and stabbed her wrist making her drop the knife. Sarah did not scream but kicked him back. She showed no signs that she was in pain. But the blood pouring out of her wrist seemed to be mixed with something black. "I see now. You're not human. You are just like that one half skinned man I destroyed before." Akira says. "Heh. You know nothing." Sarah says. With amazing speed she picked the knife back up with the arm she used before. "I just can't feel pain." She charged at him. The two locked blades again. "I will make you wish you never tried harming Aya and I!" Akira yelled as he counter attacked Sarah's next attack. "Heh. You can try." She replied back countering his next attack. Aya wanted to see Akira win but she felt like she was gonna bleed out. Aya remembers the over shirt Akira gave to her before. She checked if it was dry. It was dry enough but she feared of the cross contamination of their blood cells. Though likely his blood cells on the shirt was dead. She remembers that Akira's blood type was O+ while her's was AB+ thus making it compatible. She ties the shirt around her wound tightening it and looked back to the fight. Sarah seemed to be getting the upper hand on Akira. She kicked him in the gut making him groan from the pain and bending him over. Aya grabbed a near by pipe and got up. Sarah gets close to stabbing Akira when Aya shoves the pipe through her head making it pop out of Sarah's mouth. She dropped the knife and Aya lets go of the pipe. Sarah gurgles through the pipe and fell to her knees and then fell to her left side. Aya quickly got the Akira and pulled him up. "Akira." She says gentle. He looked up to her. She smiles at him and hugged him. "I did it. I killed her." She begun to cry. "I killed someone. I killed Yuma's sister!" Her cries was of grief. Her realization of what she done is making Aya crack. Akira hugs Aya. "You had to. She tried killing you. If you did not do that we both would be dead. You saved us Aya." Akira hugged her tightly though not so tight it made Aya bleed more. "But it was Yuma's sister." She whined. "Who would of killed Yuma too. Look Aya. You did the right thing." Aya was silent for a few minutes. Then she says quietly, "how are we gonna tell Yuma-san?" "The truth. She went insane and tired to kill us." "If you say so." "I do say so." Akira turns to the stairs leading down. "Since it's clear Yuma, Sae, and Rin is not up there I guess we should head down stairs." Aya just nods silently. Akira grabs hold of her shoulders. "Aya. You can't let this get to your head. You had no choice. You can't let this even define you. It's NOT you." He tries to assure her again. Aya only nods. Akira picks up the knife he dropped the the knife Sarah dropped. "I'll handle the fighting for now on." The pair traveled back down the stairs. __________________________________________________________________________________ Rukia opens her eyes. She did not remember what happened. She only remembered splitting up with her friends to find her brother with Michda. The room around her was settling. Like she cold be there forever. Like she belonged there. As she scans the room she smiles. It us to make her gag but now... now it feels like home. Blood was all over the room. Uncountable corpses in a pool. Corpses all over the floor. She feels someone helping her up. It was her brother Ryuu Sephis. She smiles at him and he at her. Michda comes up to them and handed Ryuu is lead pipe and her two pairs of scissors and he smiles. "Let's make art." They all giggled and left the room. Michida's back was turned to them but the sight on his back made her smile. He had Renji's head. Now all they were missing was her sister. But she never came. Rukia hoped they'd meet again so she can show how much she missed her sister... _______________________________________________________________ Yuma woke up. Her head was on Rin's left shoulder. She felt Rin's arm around her neck and she smiled not wanting to move. She could tell with how Rin is breathing that she was awake already. Rin spoke softly to Yuma's ear. "Hey. Are you up yet?" Yuma nods a bit still not moving her head off of Rin's shoulder. "Heh. I'll take that as a yes then." Yuma darts her eyes around scanning the room a bit. Sae was still nearby but her postion was changed from the wall they were on to the wall opposite of them. "So when did Sae move there?" "When we were sleeping I guess." Rin says. They were silent for a bit. Yuma enjoyed the quiet. After awhile though it started to become eerie. Rin broke the silence. "Maybe we should till Sae when she wakes up." "Tell her what?" Yuma asked confused. "About us." "What about... oh." It struck Yuma like a bowling ball to a bowling pin. She almost forgot about them recently getting together. It felt like ages now. "I agree." She says. Rin smiles. "Sh-should we wake her and get a move on?" Yuma asked. "How come?" "It's nice leaning my head on you and all but..." She stopped herself looking for the words. "Just not in this school?" Rin asked. "Yeah." Rin gets up helping Yuma up agreeing wth her. The two went over to Sae and woke her up. "Kumai-chan. Wakey wakey." Yuma says shaking her a bit. Sae opens her eyes and closed them again turning away from them. "Five more minutes please. I don't want to go to school yet." Sae says. Rin chuckles as if this happened before. "Sae-san. You're already at school." Rin joked. Sae sat up quickly. "Holy shit this is a horror book isn't?" Sae yelped. "No Horror real life then. We kinda are in a horror school remember?" Yuma says. Sae looked a bit confused then her face told them that she remembers with how wide her eyes got. "Shit." She said. "We'll gonna have to find Akira, Aya, and Rukia soon." Rin says. "Maybe the hole is repaired?" "The hole being repaired? You mean that false hope Aya thought up." Sae asked. "But what is it's true?" Yuma says. "As if. A hole can't repair itself. What do you think this is. A ghost school?" "Well... it is." Rin told Sae. "Well lets go see if it repaired itself." Yuma says. The three goes up the stairs. Halfway up Yuma looked back down the stairs. She had a strange feeling that she was there before with Rin only. She shrugged the feeling off and caught up with the rest. She heard a thumping up on the next floor. "Wh-what is that sound?" Sae shrugs. "More scary shit I bet for a place like this." The thumping was getting closer and there was a female scream. The female fell down the stairs after her screams stopped. Blood poured out of her head from a large hole that seemed to of been bashed open. A loud roar came from up the stairs. "Shit I think it's that Yoshikazu guy." Yoshikazu's footsteps were getting closer and closer. "Damn... what are we going to do? What if the floor is not repaired? We'd be trapped!" Yuma yelled. "Don't be such a pansy Yuma-chan." Sae says. "I'll handle this." Sae ran pass the female corpse and passed Yoshikazu whacking him on the way. He turned and chased Sae. Yuma yelled Sae's name but she ignored it. She reaches up the stairs and ran into Aya tripping over and fell along with Aya. "S-sorry!" "Damn it she does not to get hurt anymore then she already has been!" Akira yelled. He helps Aya and Sae up. "What's going on, why are you running?" "I'm just making dumb ass follow me." Sae points at Yoshikazu. He roars angrily. "I don't think he likes you calling him a dumb ass." Aya says. "No point in this lets go!" Sae runs to the door across the hall. Aya and Akira follows her and together they stuff their way into the room. The hall was blocked by a huge hole. The room was shaped into a L and there is a hole next to a female corpse that leads down. Sae does not hesitate as she jumped down the hole next to the female thinking it leads to the floor below them. Akira looks down the hole. It was dark and gloomy. "Ladies first?" He asked. "Yeah go ahead." Aya says. "Nah. We'll go together." Akira grabs Aya. "Wha-?" Aya's word was cut off as Akira pulls her with him down into the hole. She screamed as they fell. She closes her eyes and a minute later she landed on something soft but hard and heard a loud snap. She opens her eyes to see she is laying on Akira. "A-Akira?" She shakes him but he did not move. "Akira are you knocked out or pulling a prank to see if I liked you all this time?" Akira still did not move. "Akira?" She shoke him some more and slapped him a few times. "Akira!" She screamed his name a few times still in disbeleive. "Wake up! Akira-kun wake the hell up!" Sae grabs Aya's shoulders. "He girl calm down. Let him be at peace." Sae says. "No! He can't be..." Aya cries. "He can't be dead... we were gonna make it back home together. He can't die!" "Aya..." "He can't be!" Aya hugs Akira's body crying. "Akira wake up please. I need you!." She whined. Sae places her hand on Sae's shoulder trying to calm her, but failed. After what felt like a hour Aya sits up again and stares at Akira's face. He had a grin. His eyes opens up as he smiled at her. His eye told her that Akira was not all there in the head. "Hey beautiful. How's the kids?" He sounded tired. "Akira-kun." Aya dismisses what he said as a delusion. "You're okay. Right?" "Heh. I fell like a train wreak." He says. It was at that point Aya felt that Akira is going insane and may not help much if something bad is to happen. She gets up and pulls Akira up with her. Aya looks away to Akira and talks to Sae. "Are you okay? The fall did not seem to hurt you." Aya asked Sae. "I'm not like you delicate girls. I know how to stick a landing." She says. She points behind Aya. "What... is he doing?" Aya looks behind her and saw Akira. He seemed to be trying to tuck a corpse in with nothing. "There you go girl. Have a nice rest. Be sure to get up early and get ready for school." He said cheerfully. "He is delusional." Aya says. "Hey hun! I think the kid is dead! She won't move!" Akira yells. "Very delusional." Sae agreed as Akira returns and puts his arm around Aya's shoulders. "Well at least he is warm." She says with a smile. "You think he may remember this?" Sae asked. "Hopefully not." Before anyone could react something sharp enters her arm. She screeched in pain. "Look Hun, you got a arrow in your arm." Akira says pointing it out still dazed. Behind them someone yell," Damn it!" "Over there!" Sae yelled pointing at the near by door. Michida stood in the doorway with a crossbow in hand nearly loaded again. He grins. "I did not mean to hit you girly. Akira was my first target." He says grinning. "Damn you!" Sae yelled. She charges Michida. He finishes reloading and fires before she got in too close. She got his at the center of her chest and was knocked backwards a few inches. She grunts as she hits the ground. He reloads and fires again hitting Akira's shoulder blade. "You should of stayed down. Akira-kun." Michida says.